


The reunion born of loss

by DarianaBooks



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Pain, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rough Sex, Sex, Sons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarianaBooks/pseuds/DarianaBooks
Summary: - I once told you that the world was more interesting if you were in the ...- Yes.- Now I know that the world is more interesting if you are with me.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Clarice Starling, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is between the Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal, although the events of the film here never happened, but those ten years did.

His heart was beating frantically and all those years at the FBI were suddenly activated, ¡He had only taken his eyes off him for a moment!  
\- ¿Excuse me, haven't you seen a girl, about 1,35? Blonde hair, she carries a bear in her hand.  
\- No, excuse me, ma'am, I haven't seen you- the lady apologized.  
Her mind kept spinning and her temples throbbed loudly, to think that her little girl was lost in the middle of a French kiosk was killing her, she was searching frantically, trying to locate her little girl, she went through almost all the stalls that sold toys or something that could get her attention, ¿¡What if someone had abducted her!?, Starling knew she had enemies and someone could have recognized her I have devised that Machiavellian plan against her baby, just thinking made her want to scream, tears of despair and spare parts ran like lava down her pale cheeks.  
\- ¡That's my mommy!- shouted a little doll, quickly letting go of the elegant man's hand ran to her mom.  
\- ¡My love!- she lifted her into her arms.  
\- When I saw it, it reminded me of someone, I never thought I was in such a hit- the man smiled.  
Starling looked up and felt her world spin.  
\- Dr Lecter- she whispered.  
\- Hi Agent Starling- she repeated as always gallant- it seems that you have a little restless.  
\- God I almost died- she smiled- ¿My love, what have I told you to get away from me?- she rebuked the girl.  
\- I just saw the candy stand and wanted one- he pouted adorable.  
\- ¡Oh my life!- he hugged her.  
\- Normally that would not happen if the work were two- ¡Clarice knew perfectly what the astute Dr was doing!.  
\- Yes, well, let's say that one fled- he gave him a pitiful smile, Lecter's insides boiled with anger, ¿¡Who was the damn idiot who fled from such an important commitment!?, On the other hand, a part of him he was extremely happy.  
\- ¿Where they are staying?.  
\- We are at the Hotel des Grands Hommes.  
\- ¿Are you still in the FBI?.  
\- No, I quit when I found out she was pregnant, but Ardelia got me a job in intelligence at the CIA, now I had to move here, it's my thing but without putting myself at risk," he laughed.  
\- If you allow me I would like...  
\- ¡Darling I see you found his mother!- a woman who was screaming pedantically appeared behind him, Starling's gaze was inquiring.  
\- Alessia I introduce you to Clarice Starling an old friend of mine- the woman she extended her hand with a stubborn smile, in the same way Starling gave it a light squeeze.  
\- ¡What a coincidence they meet!- she looked at Lecter wryly.  
\- Something like that- Clarice intervened- well, an apology for interrupting your weekend- Clarice said.  
\- It was nothing- Alessia answered.  
\- I have to go, have a nice day- she turned on her heel with her baby in her arms and her heart stupidly aching.  
\- Clarice- Lecter stopped her, who had left Alessia a few steps behind.  
\- Thanks for helping my Julia.  
\- Alessia her, we met recently and ...  
\- You don't have to explain anything to me- he laughed- anyway you and I were never anything- he saw in her beautiful blue eyes a spark of pain.  
\- I think we differ on that ex-agent- she replied.  
\- As usual.  
\- Thank you for helping me sir- the little girl spoke.  
\- You're welcome Julia- he caressed her small cheek, without saying more Clarice continued on her way.

...

That night Alessia was trying in vain to get Hannibal or as she knew him, Christophe, from her cloudy mind, although she knew that in the six months that they had been together each time that happened it was impossible to do it and neither their talks nor their curves could shake her thoughts.  
\- Mon amour... ¿Ce qui se passe?.  
\- Tout Alessia- he answered coldly, moving away from her incessant kisses.  
\- I think we should talk, that usually.  
\- ¿¡Why don't you just leave me alone!?- He ordered furiously, suddenly he felt that way.  
With a raging anger Alessia came out slamming the door, Hannibal walked to his large balcony and looked up at the sky, that rage did not let him breathe.

\- Anyway you and I were never anything.

\- ¿We were never anything my beautiful Starling?- a hot betrayal slid down her cheek- you and I have not finished mon amore- she smiled.


	2. Honey and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal comes back to clear things up.

He had made up his mind very early and Alessia's stupid and devious behavior had further shook him. ¡He had to see her again and above all make it clear that this stupid idea that they are nothing is anything but true!  
Only her bravery began to falter when she found herself in front of her room, God knows how much it had cost her that the rude receptionist gave her!, That she would take care of later, she shook off her thoughts and touched.  
\- ¡Mommy's playing!- he heard the girl's voice.  
\- ¡Wait!- her Starling.  
The ex-agent's face paled as soon as she opened the door, she expected Crawford himself but not him, she thought that after their last meeting they hadn't wanted to talk to her again, but ... There she was.  
\- Dr Lecter- he said coldly.  
\- Good afternoon my dear, I hope I am not inopportune- he smiled.  
\- In fact, a little- he smiled back.  
\- ¿Do you have a moment?.  
\- No but ... She has already come here so tell me, ¿What is offered?.  
\- I just wanted to make a couple of things clear.  
\- The last time we spoke I think we made it all clear Dr.  
\- ¡Exactly!, You think, but never suppose Clarice.  
\- No, I don't suppose, ¿What do you want to clarify for me?, ¿Alessia?...- an eyebrow incarnated.  
\- Justly.  
\- I already told you that you do not have to explain anything to me and I honestly have a girl and many things to do and attend to, so if she has nothing more to say I ask her to leave.  
\- ¡I don't understand, ex-agent got angry!, ¿¡You had a relationship from which you got a daughter and I did nothing but understand, but I have a relationship and you get upset!?- he rubbed his temples.  
\- ¡It is that it is not your relationship understand!, It is simply that you want to give me an explanation that I do not need, you made your life mine and period, ¡If we met again it was just a coincidence And I have become blind when I should have reported to my superiors that I tracked him down!- he finished almost shouting.  
\- ¿If it is so hard to see me then why did you give me your location?  
\- I don't know... It seems that you have the power to make me say about myself and last time that didn't end well at all- her plaintive smile killed him- but remember that now it's not just me, I have to see...  
\- For the life of your daughter- he completed.  
\- Exactly, it can't just be me.  
\- I'm not just asking you- he caressed her cheek.  
\- I can't Hannibal, ¿¡What about Alessia!?.  
\- That is easily solved, all this time was just a replacement, just someone who made me forget just for a moment, I fell in love with you in that dungeon... Clarice.  
\- ¡Don't tell me that!, Not now- her tears trickled down.  
\- I felt obliged, forgive me.  
\- If you... If you had gone, if we had escaped together.  
\- I did not have the strength to face you without bars or glass, I did not know if I would have the strength to see you and not... If I want to continue being a gentleman it will be better not to continue- he smiled.  
\- And I do want to remain a respected member of the CIA, it will be better not to see you again, goodbye Hannibal.  
\- ¡A smaller thing Starling!- he took his arm- what you said, that we were never anything ... I only have one question... ¿And that kiss?- for an instant he thought about regretting.  
¿What kiss?- she looked at her without understanding.  
\- This one- he approached him without premonitions, stealing that contact taste of honey and tears, the pain was present and it was still beautiful.  
\- ¡Mommy!.  
\- Goodbye Hannibal- she almost closed the door but Lecter's arm stopped her.  
\- Have dinner with me, you and your girl, please... Don't deny me.  
\- Hanni ...  
\- S'il vous plait.  
\- It's okay.  
\- ¿Tomorrow at 8:00 pm is it okay?  
\- Yes- and with that he closed the door and allowed a few more saline drops to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Well, here I come back continuing the story!.  
> As I said it will be few chapters but with a promising story.
> 
> Sayonara🎶🎶. D.B.


	3. Air walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truths come out and yet there are walls that refuse to disappear.

God knows she regretted a million times that she had agreed, ¿¡What kind of person was she to agree to go out with a murderer and take her daughter with her!?, But she had already agreed and she knew that if she didn't come down Hannibal would come looking for her, she knew him well enough to know that he would and he would surely take it as bad manners, it wasn't a viable option at all, But what she was sure of, Was that tonight she would end any dealings with him. 7:30 pm they were both ready and thirty minutes later they lay at the door of the hotel and of course a luxurious car was already waiting for them, she remembered once questioning herself upon returning from Baltimore soaking wet and with a scent collected in her mind from the cannibal's towel how she would look without that recluse uniform and instead dressed in an expensive tailored suit, well now she knew and her thoughts did no justice to the reality.  
\- Good evening Clarice, hello little Julia- he smiled in a most affable manner.   
\- Hello sir- greeted the little girl.   
\- Good evening Dr Lecter- like the gentleman he was, he opened the door.   
\- Thank you- whispered Clarice sitting in the passenger seat, once there she moved Julia to the back and carefully buckled her seat belt.   
\- Thank you mommy.   
\- You're welcome my love- she caressed her cheek.   
The car set off and Starling couldn't help but pay attention to every street, every avenue and turn they took.   
\- ¿Where are we going?- she asked quietly.   
\- We're going to a public place for your peace of mind- he winked.   
\- Well.

...

The conversation they had established on the way was merely entertaining to say the least, Lecter longed for those deep and intimate talks that began at every visit to the dungeons.  
\- Here we are- he announced as they parked in front of a luxurious restaurant, as expected. Lecter got out of the car and opened the door for both of them, Clarice got out elegantly, Hannibal could not help but be delighted with such a magnificent view, the ex-agent took the little girl's hand and Lecter escorted them to the door where a previously reserved table was already waiting for them.   
Once at the table Julia began to inspect her surroundings and her eyes sparkled as she saw a large playroom with children having fun.   
\- ¡Mommy, Mommy!.  
\- ¿What's wrong, sweetie?.  
\- ¡Look, there are games!- she pointed to the glass-walled room, so that parents could keep track of their children's whereabouts.  
\- ¿Can I go?.  
\- Julia...  
\- Let her have fun- interjected Lecter, giving the little girl a knowing look.   
\- All right go, but don't talk to any strange adults and if you see anything strange come over, ¿Okay?.   
\- Yes mommy- Julia ran out to the playroom and Starling just looked away from her until she saw her enter.   
\- Don't get upset, I made sure the supervision of the children is strict myself.   
\- Easy for you to say, you're not their father- she smiled.   
\- Unfortunately for me I'm not, but I would never encourage you to let him go to a place that is not safe- Starling couldn't help but smile, thank you for accepting my invitation.  
\- I only did it to make a point, not because.... I want you and me to...   
\- I know well why you did it my dear, I only have the illusion or fantasy that with this dinner you will change your mind, having met you was undoubtedly a coincidence of fate, I don't want to waste it.   
\- If that is your idea of tonight, I'm telling you that you are wrong, I watched Dr. Lecter... What happened in Baltimore was purely work, it was my responsibility to get information from you at any cost... Even if that meant breaking the rules and letting you into my mind- he finished with a slightly cracked voice.   
\- I'm not going to lie to you Clarice, the first time I saw you, with your good bag and cheap shoes you looked to me like a woman hurt by society and life, just another simple student with whom to have fun for a while and make the confinement less tedious, but... When I began to know you better and I realized what kind of human being you were, that huge heart you had, that love for your fellow man that enchanted me, that desire to save the poor lambs in misfortune, I simply could not control my feelings, when we met that last time... - I laughed pitifully - I did not stop thinking about you even for a day.   
A silence settled like a center vase.   
\- When I became an official FBI agent and we cut off all communication, I felt quite lonely, I felt right back where I started, I looked for a relationship and tried to bring out something that was already resting in me and then everything went wrong and when I found out I was pregnant I just wanted... For you to tell me that everything was going to be okay- for the first time Lecter saw him cry.   
\- I would have given everything I own to have been there- he dried his tears with utmost care and reverence- I tried to rebuild my life just the same as before I was caught but a clever and noble agent got into my head and today I can say that in ten years of freedom... I never felt as blissful as I do today.   
The couple smiled and a small wall of air still separated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡I really hope with all my heart that you are liking this little story!.
> 
> Sayonara 🎵🎵.  
> D.B.


	4. Exquisite collation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aperitif full of confessions and memories accompanied by a moment of madness.

\- Sleep well my love.  
\- So does your mommy- Julia left a kiss on her cheek and Starling lovingly stroked her little forehead until her breathing became heavy and she knew she was asleep.  
She carefully turned off the night lamp and squinted out the door, so a little ray of light would enter and the room would not be in darkness.  
But the night was not yet over for her, for her guest was waiting for her in the living room with two glasses of wine.  
\- ¿Is he asleep?.  
\- Completely- she sighed, sitting down on the couch, and with a silent thank you she received the glass of wine and took a small sip.  
\- In Baltimore I imagined you in many ways, but never as a mother- admitted Lecter.  
\- I never imagined it either, in fact I thought at some point that a single child would be counterproductive and it is true that when I got the news I felt a bucket of ice water falling on me, more.... When I realized that a little being was in my body- she smiled dreamy- I knew I would give up everything just to keep that moment of happiness, a week later I found myself longing to know its sex and a month later Ardelia told me I was unrecognizable- she laughed.  
\- The closest thing to a child I experienced was Mischa, I was just a child but I still knew I would give my life for her, although in the end.... I suppose she gave it for me- Starling had known and heard the worst, and along with the most sarcastic and mocking side of the Doctor, but never in such a reminiscent facet as she now saw him, out of instinct or maybe something else she dared not admit she dropped her hand on top of Lecter.  
\- ¿You never thought of being a father?.  
\- ¿What kind of person would I be if I had brought into the world a little being who would have the Chesapeake Ripper or Hannibal of Cannibal for a father?.  
\- ¿¡Do you always have to be such a tease doctor!?- she said angrily.  
\- My dear- he caressed her cheek- contrary to what people think, I know perfectly well what I am and what I have done and what I may do, I know I am damaged in irreversible ways, I would never allow myself to beget someone I could not protect again... From myself, I once tried with a young girl who did not carry my blood and.... Once I saved her and once I killed her.  
\- I always saw you as someone beyond comprehension, as an underdeveloped being and now you're throwing that image at me- he smiled trying to give a little comedy to the moment.  
\- It never hurts to have a reality check, little Starling- he moved dangerously close to her.  
\- You're right, that's why I have to a....  
\- You're so beautiful, so out of my league- he circled her waist.  
\- Doctor Lecter...  
\- Hannibal my dear.  
\- Hannibal- she tasted his name and for a second she thought, how many things and years had to happen before he allowed me to say his name without any accompaniment, she still remembered how he had told her that according to his age and rank the most appropriate thing to do was to call him by his profession, that memory was torn away when she felt his lips brush hers hotly, it was as if two worlds were inevitably colliding destroying each other and consequently creating a new world.  
Slowly he laid her back on the wide armchair and his hands hovered around her contour, not quite touching but still making the moment exquisite.  
\- Hanni... Bal...  
\- I have dreamed of this so much, sometimes I stare at a dead spot and feel alive as our conversations reverberate and now I have you here and I know this is not the time or the place to show you in the most physical sense all this affection- in a delicate kiss he left her without his warmth.  
Clarice was still panting and a little agitated she got up without much class, after an exchange of glances Hannibal took her hand and kissed her knuckles without leaving her eyes- everything comes to the one who knows how to wait and I waited a lot my love, I know that in less than we imagined you will discover why some of our stars are the same.  
\- Hannibal... I'm afraid to feel- she admitted with tears.  
\- I too- he kissed her again- I have committed many crimes and I know how they feel... And I can assure you that this is not a crime, my little Starling- between words he moved farther and farther away from her and when he finished he was already at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I keep updating and I only anticipate that it comes in disaster.  
> D.B.


	5. Free for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small sample of Clarice's work accompanied by an imminent confrontation.

\- Ma fille tu te conduis bien.  
\- Oui maman.  
Once Clarice dropped Julia off at school she started a day that she knew would be exhausting, the CIA had left her in charge of the investigation... Valerio Rosso a cocaine trafficker, tracking him down wasn't that hard but still the guy was elusive, two days ago she discovered a possible location in an abandoned safe house in Yucatan Mexico, not yet a sure thing but there were already people watching the area.

...

\- ¡Special Agent Carroso!, ¿¡What's going on!?  
\- We have him, Miss Starling- he announced through the earpiece.  
\- Perfect, take the fast track road and take the detour to Hoctun where you will meet the military, the helicopter will arrive at three o'clock, from there to Fremon County.  
\- Understood- cut signal.  
\- Belmont.  
\- ¿What's going on Starling?.  
\- Valerio Rosso is arriving in Fremon County.  
\- All right, Starling, I'll take care of the next thing.  
\- If there's any altercations, let me know, ¿Okay?.  
\- Of course.  
It was invigorating for the former agent to know that even though she was not in the field she could still do what she knew how to do, when she left the FBI she thought it was the end of her career.  
Clarice checked the time, 3:10 pm.... Julia was about to get out of school ¡And she wasn't there yet!.  
She went down to the parking lot and got into her much loved Mustang, so much driving and this baby wouldn't leave her.

...

\- ¡Mommy!.  
\- Hi honey, ¿How did it go today?.  
\- ¡Good mommy!.  
\- I'm glad honey.  
\- It's good to see you here Mrs. Starling.  
\- I got a little delayed, the traffic was really backed up- she smiled.  
\- You bet.  
\- Have a nice afternoon.  
\- Same to you, teacher.  
She walked with Julia in her arms and they got into the car.  
\- Put on your seat belt Juli.  
\- Yes mommy, Mommy, ¿What are we going to eat?.  
Then she remembered that she had absolutely nothing in the fridge or out of it.  
\- We are going to go... To eat a hamburger and then we will go to the supermarket to do the shopping.  
Satisfied with the answer Julia set about counting how many red cars she saw.

...

\- Well... We need vegetables and...   
\- ¡Milk!  
\- Yes, ¡We need milk!  
\- Cookies too ¡And ice cream!.  
\- Now let's get that ice cream miss, we don't have any ham... - looking for the cold cuts section she accidentally bumped into another cart- ¡Excuse me please!.  
\- Don't worry- she smiled- ¿Clarice, right?.  
\- ¿What?, Ah hello Alessia- ¡If a completely busy day wasn't enough, now he was topping it off with Dr. Lecter's beloved girlfriend!.  
\- I see you've got that little one well insured now.  
\- As you can see I do, have a nice evening.  
\- Christophe told me you two are seeing each other- she got in the way again.  
\- Just to remember old times- ¡Oh! Starling could be very mischievous when she put her mind to it and she confirmed it with the look of complete disgust on Alessia D'Ange's face.  
\- I don't usually give chances Clarice, but I want to give you one now, if you try to get in Christophe's eyes I swear....  
\- Look lady, I'll give you a piece of advice- she took out her badge- before you threaten someone... Make sure who that someone is- she smiled- good night.

...

\- ¿Are you angry mommy?  
\- ¡No my love!- I kissed her forehead- that lady and I just had a serious talk, now I want you to take a bath, okay.  
\- Yes mommy.  
Absolutely and integrally stressed, she lay down on the couch and massaged her temples, a beautifully peaceful silence reigned.... Unfortunately that one didn't last long.  
\- ¿Well?.  
\- Hello little Starling.  
\- ¿¡How did you get!?...  
\- Long story dear- clearly the man sounded in a magnificent mood, the complete antonym of Clarice.  
\- I guess.  
\- ¿Do I hear you stressed?.  
\- Do I sound... Stressed," she say with an aftertaste of sarcasm.  
\- Last time we were on a first-name basis.  
\- Last time I deluded myself into thinking this was a good idea.  
\- ¿What do you mean Clarice?.  
\- I mean, Hannibal, this is a lousy idea.  
\- Explain yourself.  
\- ¿¡What more explanation do you need!? I'm grateful that you found Julia and returned her to me, but other than that you and your close ones only complicate my already complicated life- Lecter could clearly hear Clarice almost shouting in his ear- I'm sorry, ¿Okay? I didn't mean to be... I didn't mean to be rude, but today was a stressful day and I guess I used you to get even... ¿Hannibal?.  
\- My close ones, ¿You mean Alessia?- he said with a notorious anger.  
\- I... Something like that.  
\- ¿¡Did she say something to you!?.  
\- We met accidentally at the supermarket and yes... Let's say she behaved a little bit pedantic, but hey I don't want to cause you trouble, I know she's your girlfriend and...  
\- Clarice please let's stop kidding ourselves, you know perfectly well that if I started a relationship she was just trying to fill the void, a stupid decision.  
\- Whatever it was, she is your partner and you owe her respect, Alessia had every right to complain to me for going out with her partner- she emphasized.  
\- I feel really bad that because of me she made you go through these things, my... Love- ¿¡Had I heard correctly!?.  
\- I promise you the next time we talk it will be because I am a free man for you.  
\- Dr. Lecter, I already told you...  
\- Good night, little Starling.  
\- Good night, Dr. Lecter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit monotonous but I promise this will be the trigger for a cocktail of problems.
> 
> Sayonara 🎶🎶.  
> D.B.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a mini story that I would like to build, of course having your opinion is important to me, ¿Should I continue it?.
> 
> PD. I recently saw Jodie Foster's flight plan and that's where the story was born.


End file.
